nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Rough Cut 2x4
The Rough Cut 2x4 is a Nerf blaster that was released in 2013 under the Multishot Madness sub-series. It comes packaged with eight Elite Darts and instructions, and for the exclusive Target America packaging, it comes with one additional Triad EX-3 and a Pinpoint sight. Details The Rough Cut is a blaster that is able to fire two darts at the same time, much like the Barrel Break IX-2 or the Diatron (except that double-shot is mandatory in the latter and not optional). It features one long tactical rail on the top of the blaster. It also has two points for a sling or bandolier to be attached: one at the end of the blaster and one at the end of the blaster's handle. The Rough Cut features an intelligent air restrictor system and has the ability to slam fire. History The Rough Cut was first announced as the Ruff Cut in a Wired.com article about the N-Strike Elite series.Jason Fagone (2012-09-08). How Nerf Became the World's Best Purveyor of Big Guns for Kids | Wired Design. Wired.com. The Rough Cut is regarded as a successor to the Barrel Break IX-2, as both blasters have the ability to fire two darts simultaneously or a single shot by a half pull of the trigger and share similar design characteristics. It was re-released in 2014 under the Zombie Strike series in the Rough Cut 2x4 2-Pack. Color schemes The Rough Cut has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike Elite standard (blue, orange, and white) *N-Strike Elite alternate (white, grey, and orange) *Rough Cut 2x4 2-Pack (green, gray, black, and orange) *Rough Cut 2x4 2-Pack (orange, gray, and black) Value packs A bonus pack is available at Toys "R" Us; it comes packaged with eight extra Elite Darts. Walmart also has a value pack that comes with an extra sixteen darts and a bandolier strap. Two blasters are included in the Rough Cut 2x4 2-Pack. Modification The Rough Cut is assembled with two lengths of screws. The three shorter ones go into the holes of the front sight and both holes in the tactical rail. The gears of the pump action are standard gears with module 1-sized teeth. The smaller gear has fourteen teeth and a 2.5mm axle. Reloading and firing To reload the Rough Cut 2x4, load in up to eight darts into the muzzle of the blaster and pump the blaster to prime it. Pull the trigger fully back to launch a pair of darts, or partially to launch only one dart. To slam-fire, hold down the trigger and continuously prime the blaster. Like the Strongarm, this blaster cannot use Streamline Darts without modification, due to the long rubber post beneath the dart head. Trivia *The Rough Cut was the first N-Strike Elite blaster to fire multiple darts at once. *The numeric 2x4 refers to its two-column by four-row barrel configuration, while the name "Rough Cut" is a play on words. In woodworking, the first cut into a plank of wood is called the "Rough Cut", and a "2x4" is a certain cut of wood. **The name may also be a reference to the barrel being "cut" on many sawed-off shotguns, as the Rough Cut has no barrels to speak of. *The Multishot Madness branding is not present on the packaging of European or Canadian releases. *There is a chance that the air restrictor, after firing, won't pop back out. *The priming grip may occasionally get stuck in mid-stroke, which can be fixed just by pulling it back hard. *Sometimes, two or three darts may launch accidentally in single-fire, and three or four in multi-fire. * Well-worn darts will not work in the Rough Cut because they get pushed out of the barrels again by the plungers of the dart-selection system. *The re-release Rough Cut has the same packaging style as the Strongarm. *When depressing the trigger for slam fire, the blaster can still fire a single dart at a time by moving the pump grip slowly when it approaches the front. *Popular online game ROBLOX had a promotional Nerf event for free in-game items. This included a scoped version of the Rough Cut. Gallery References Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Multi-fire blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Zombie Strike blasters Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Slam fire blasters